equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Olenia
Lore Early Days The Land of Olenia is an ancient one. It can trace its lineage back to 2 BLB, when King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland united several the petty kingdoms of the deer. Olenia has since been a seagoing nation, with bustling trade ports. In the early days, the deer launched regular raids against , plundering their sea villages with deer longships. However in 143 ALB a permanent peace was signed, though occasional unauthorised raids have occurred since and Pony-Deer relations have remained somewhat standoffish. To the north, occasional incursions from the have been a problem, though fortunately the Changeling Lands have always fought each other far more than outsiders. In spite of these raids, deer have generally enjoyed the same legendary peace that has blessed Equestria. The Modern Era The deers began their own industrialisation alongside Equestria, and quickly became famous for their production of durable electrical equipment. Since the restoration of the Equestrian Diarchy, the Olenian heir Princess Velvet became interested in Equestrian harmonic principles, and Equestria eagerly awaited her ascension as Queen when her father, King Aldar II passed. To everyone's surprise, King Aldar II died under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seized the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. "Queen" Velvet, the rightful heir, fled to Equestria. The crown sits uneasily on Johan's head, as he faces pressure from all sides. Queen Velvet attempts to rally support with the superpower of Equestria, the people grumble under his rule, religious leaders wield too much influence, and the corrupt businessdeer hold back the economy. Worst of all, the have done something that has never occurred before in recorded history - stopped fighting each other - and they grow more powerful every day. One way or another, something is going to change. National Focus Olenia has many choices to make at the start of the game. The very first one is the route the country will take in terms of ideology. Oppose the King As with most countries, Olenia has the choice to change its ideology at the start of the game. The situation is unstable and a natural choice would be to oppose the king. Two paths can be taken to do so: Harmony and Communism. True Queen The true queen is queen Velvet, the rightful heir to the throne of Olenia. The very first thing that happens is Velvet returns, followed by another relatively negative event. These worsen your situation but they will quickly prove to be worth it. Within the first year of the game, Olenia will be embroiled in a civil war if it takes Demand Johan's Abdication. Technology Politics National spirits Both of these spirits hinder the growth of Olenia as well as its ability to militarize. They effectively impede the growth of Olenia's industry and military and as such removing them as quickly as possible is a priority. Thankfully, both are relatively easy to remove but if presented with a choice, Corrupt Government is the most crippling. Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisers Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources Olenia's industry is incredibly weak at the start of the game. Your only boost for a while will be trading thanks to the large number of resources you can extract. At the same time, your national spirits impede your growth due to the debuffs afflicted upon your country. You should aim to get rid of them as soon as possible in order to undertake the expansion of the Olenian industry and make use of your massive resource base. *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Military Olenia starts with 79k in deployed infantry and mountaineers, with 65k ponypower spare for recruitment, no aircraft, and a navy of a Heavy Cruiser and 12 screen ships. All branches of the Olenian military are extremely weak at the start compared to it's neighbors. It's army is sufficient to mount a small defense of the vital parts of the country but it is nowhere near enough to guard the entire country, let alone launch an attack. WIth no aircraft researched, the Olenian player will need to make use of the few advantages the Deer have - excellent mountaineers and winter resistance, decent generals, a Chief of Army with 15% Defense, and some focuses and supporting staff orientated around a fort building strategy. Olenian has extremely poor infrastructure, which can be used defensively. Military Advisers Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Category:Countries